


Purple Lilacs

by lovehour



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Taegyu just wants to be gay & happy together in public, Time Skips, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehour/pseuds/lovehour
Summary: The night is quiet and Beomgyu can hear his own heart telling him that he’s in love.[ CURRENTLY UNDER RENOVATION ]
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Purple Lilacs

The night is quiet and Beomgyu can hear his own heart telling him that he’s in love. 

For the longest time, he refused to listen to the whispers of his heart, simply because the voice in his head and the voice of his parents were louder. He didn’t want to believe his own heart either because what did it know of love, or of the difference between the comfort of familiarity and the actual feeling of wanting to be with someone? How did his heart know if what he’s feeling is real or not?

This is the first time he’s ever felt this way and what makes things so much worse is the fact that he’s in love with his best friend, Kang Taehyun. 

But as Beomgyu listens to the soft melody that is Taehyun’s voice, what his heart is telling him makes so much sense. How could he not be in love with Taehyun— with the way his words are sincere and honest, or the reassuring comfort of his presence, or the genuine happiness that he feels when they’re together. 

“Hyung, you’re not studying anymore.”

Taehyun’s voice comes out loud through his earphones and it snaps him out of his thoughts. They were in a video call right now to motivate each other while studying, but it was actually more of Taehyun studying and Beomgyu whining about not wanting to finish his math homework. He opens his mouth to reply but he remembers that he was supposed to be asleep already, and he can’t risk his parents finding out about this late night call. So instead, he reaches for his phone to message Taehyun.

  
  


**_ah…_ **

**_your handsomeness_ **

**_it was too distracting_ **

**_>.<_ **

  
  


Beomgyu’s smiling sheepishly because he got caught zoning out again. He could see Taehyun rolling his eyes jokingly and setting his notebook aside to roll over on his stomach, still facing his camera.

“I’m done reviewing my notes.” He yawns in between his sentences. “I think I need to go soon. I’m kinda sleepy already.”

  
  


**_you should probably go now_ **

**_its already past 2am_ **

  
  


“How about you? Hyung needs to sleep too.” He points out.

  
  


**_ill just finish this number_ **

**_then ill sleep_ **

**_ill finish the rest tom morning_ **

  
  


“Okay, then. I’ll wait for you so we can go to sleep together.” 

  
  


**_okok_ **

**_ill be very very quick_ **

  
  


Beomgyu’s trying to fight the fond smile on his face from growing so that he can focus on his homework and finish up quickly. But math was never his strongest suit and Taehyun was making his stupid heart flutter, so it takes him longer than expected to arrive at an answer that he was 75% sure of. 

He was about to reach for his phone to message the other when he suddenly became aware of Taehyun’s slow breathing and soft snores, meaning he’s already fast asleep. 

“He looks cute while sleeping.” Beomgyu thinks to himself. 

He wants to take a picture of his screen but he knows better than to keep photos of Taehyun on his phone. That’s one of the most important rules to follow when dating someone in secret, especially with strict parents who are very...conservative. Beomgyu wasn’t even out to his family yet. He doesn’t want to imagine the chaos that would happen if they were to find out that their son has a boyfriend because he knows that there are only a few possible endings, and all of them involve a whole lot of crying and yelling. 

It’s a bit unfortunate that his first relationship is turning out like this but Taehyun’s worth it. There’s not much they do, save for wistful thinking and optimistic plans for the future.

It’s late and he should probably go to sleep as well, but he didn’t want to end the call yet. He wants to fall asleep and wake up to Taehyun’s presence, but he knows that it’s dangerous. He couldn’t risk getting caught.

How he wishes that things were different and a little bit easier for the both of them. Beomgyu wants what other people have: a chance to have sleepovers together, to go out on dates without having to lie about where he’s going and who he’s with, to hold hands while walking together in the streets, to have a picture of the other as his wallpaper, and so much more. He’s happy with Taehyun (of course he is) but he can’t help but want so much more. 

With a heavy heart and one last look at the screen, he ends the video call.

  
  


**_you fell asleep hehe_ **

**_u look innocent while sleeping_ **

**_not like the usual devil that u are_ **

**_jk_ **

**_im about to sleep already_ **

**_good night tae_ **

**_thanks for staying up w me_ **

**_you're the best_ **

  
  


It’s even more silent now and despite Beomgyu’s tiredness, he’s having a hard time falling asleep.

  
  
  


* * *

It’s a bit of a bummer that Taehyun’s birthday was falling on a Saturday this year because he wouldn’t be able to spend the day with him, or at least greet him in person. Nevertheless, this won’t stop him from preparing a surprise for his boyfriend and making this year’s birthday a little more special than usual.

Today is a Friday and he already has everything prepared. 

Beomgyu really wanted to get flowers for the other— purple lilacs as it looks really pretty and it symbolizes the dawn of love. It’s quite fitting to gift Taehyun with those. He couldn’t buy them himself though, so he had to ask a favor from Yeonjun who was kind enough to get them for him, despite being busy with college. He also wanted to be extra romantic by making a handwritten love letter (he even attempted to write a poem, but it turned out really terrible) and a playlist of songs made just for him. 

The look on Taehyun’s face when he gave the gifts earlier makes his heart burst with pride, knowing that he made him happy with the handmade gifts and that he still had something else up his sleeve.

The two would usually stay late in school at the end of every week because of a “group study with some of their friends”. Instead of their usual routine of hiding under the gym bleachers or in between tall bookshelves in the library, Beomgyu was taking him out on a proper date outside the school grounds.

“Thank you for the gifts, hyung. I really like them.” Taehyun says with a shy smile decorating his lips. 

“Even the cookies I baked?” He asks teasingly.

“They were very...unique. I didn’t expect them to be spicy.”

“Me too, actually—” Taehyun cuts him off by lightly punching his arm and shaking his head while laughing. 

With the sleeves of Beomgyu’s sweater falling past his fingertips, he reaches over to Taehyun to link their pinkies together. Without exchanging words between each other, they know what it means— an “ _I love you_ ” of some sort and a “ _Thank you for being here_ ”. 

They stay like this until they reach the distant arcade in town. Not a lot of students from their school go here because it's out of the way, making it a perfect date spot since there are less chances of them being recognized by somebody they knew. 

“Where do you want to go first?” Beomgyu asks.

“Let’s do the claw machine first. I wanna see if I can win something for you.”

He doesn’t win anything, but it’s amusing to see him so determined with the games they play. Car racing and air hockey are two of their favorite arcade games because they both claim to be very good at them. Rematch after rematch, the sound of their laughter mixed together is loud and clear, and it makes Beomgyu’s heart feel warm. The concept of time seems to be nonexistent because the two of them are having so much fun. 

“It’s a special occasion, baby. We should take a picture to celebrate your loss in air hockey.” Beomgyu says, dragging Taehyun with him towards the photo booth.

The two of them can barely fit inside the small booth, with the curtain brushing against his side and Taehyun practically sitting on his lap. They make it work, even if their faces are squished together in almost all of the pictures. There’s still one more shot left and at the very last second of the countdown, Beomgyu presses his lips against Taehyun’s cheek. 

“We look so cute here.” He points out, admiring the scene that’s unfolding in the last shot. Taehyun’s eyes were forming crescents with how wide his smile was and Beomgyu had his eyes shut as he kissed his cheek. 

“Yeah, thanks to me.” Beomgyu playfully rolls his eyes at his statement but he can’t help but agree with him. He looks so beautiful, especially when he’s happy,

“Hyung, let’s play a shooting game. Winner gets to choose which side of the picture they’ll get.”

“You’re on.”

Despite the fact that they’ve been dating for almost a year now, Beomgyu likes how their dynamics haven’t changed that much from the time that they were just friends. They are still the same best friends who get a little too competitive with each other, who share newly discovered songs and different playlists, and talk endlessly without ever running out of words to say. If anything, the two of them grew much closer and more comfortable with each other. He also likes how Taehyun has been more vocal and confident around him. 

“Hyung, let’s go to the karaoke booth.” Taehyun says over his shoulder, his tone a little bit different from a while ago.

He didn’t bother to wait for his reply before heading towards the other side of the arcade. There were three booths available and he slipped inside the one in the middle. Beomgyu waits a minute or two before making his way to the middle booth as well. 

He’s greeted by the weight of Taehyun’s body pushing him against the door and the press of a desperate kiss on his lips. 

“Taehyun, wait a minute.”

Beomgyu drops his bag on the floor and pushes himself away from where he was leaning, motioning Taehyun to walk backwards until his back hits the wall on the empty space beside the monitor. 

It was much safer this way. Making out in a public area is not safe by any means, but at least this area is a blind spot from the possible eyes that are watching through the small gap where the door doesn’t fully slide shut.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since this morning.” Taehyun admits, circling his arms around Beomgyu’s neck in an attempt to bring them closer than they already are. Instead of replying, he surges forward to connect their lips once more. They were a bit too worked up and impatient, making the slide of their mouths together messy and unrestrained.

He feels breathless with the way Taehyun was pulling him in and tilting his head to make the kiss deeper. 

He can’t remember the last time they had an opportunity for just the two of them with how busy this month has been. With what little time they have together during the weekdays, they were only able to spare a few minutes of their lunch breaks to eat together or to steal kisses from each other inside bathroom stalls. He missed this a lot, and it’s quite clear that the other feels the same way. 

“Can I leave a mark?” Beomgyu asks in between trailing kisses from his jaw down to his neck.

Taehyun hums in response. “Not too high.”

He presses a wet kiss on the spot where his neck meets the shoulder, grazing his teeth and sucking lightly on the soft skin. A wine colored bruise would look good there, but it was too visible. He settles for open-mouthed kisses along the exposed skin of the other’s neck. Beomgyu has to tug on the collar of Taehyun’s shirt to leave a lasting mark underneath his collarbone.

“H-Hyung. Come up here.” 

At Taehyun’s request, he leaves one final kiss on the blooming bruise and reconnects his lips with him. It’s slower this time, much more intimate and less frantic like the way it had been earlier. He savors every second of it and memorizes the feel of eyelashes against his face, as well as the warmth of fingertips underneath his shirt and the sound of soft melodious whimpers. 

He doesn’t want this moment to end yet, but it’s getting late and they both need to cool off before going out. The sound of the instrumental playing from the karaoke machine in the background is loud once they let go of each other. They can’t help but exchange knowing smiles and quick pecks on each other’s lips while they make themselves presentable.

By the time they’re walking back to the bus station near the school, Beomgyu could still see the evidence of his kisses on Taehyun’s lips. 

They talk in hushed whispers and stifled laughter as they wait for Taehyun’s ride home to arrive. When the time is up, Beomgyu hugs him tightly for a few seconds too long and says “ _Happy birthday, Taehyunnie_.”

**_Thank you for today, hyung. I had so much fun :)_ **

**_Text me when you get home safely!_ **

**_I’m happy that I got to spend time with you_ **

**_Thank you again_ **

**_You’re the best <3_ **

  
  


Beomgyu feels stupid standing all alone in the sidewalk with a huge grin on his face. 

He’s walking home and trying hard to not make it so obvious, but the skip in his steps and the occasional giggle that leaves his mouth does nothing to hide the fact that he’s madly in love.

  
  
  


* * *

Beomgyu realizes that he doesn’t have that many close friends in school aside from Taehyun and a few fellow third years. Yeonjun doesn’t count because he graduated last year. Soobin is a given because they’ve been classmates ever since they were little and Kai, who is a year below him and Taehyun’s classmate, doesn’t really hang out with him unless there are other people around. 

He only ever realizes these things when Taehyun isn’t around. But it was kind of understandable since they want to maximize the time they have together in school, considering that they rarely get to see each other during the weekends and long breaks. 

He usually spends the morning somewhere outside the classroom with Taehyun, but the younger one wasn't here yet. He must’ve overslept and missed the bus because it was quite unusual for him to arrive later than Beomgyu. 

Soobin was busy with his class president duties so he couldn’t spare some time to hang out with Beomgyu right now. To pass some time while waiting all alone, he rests his head against his folded arms on top of his desk and closes his eyes.

There’s still a few minutes left before the morning bell rings when Taehyun arrives, and Beomgyu immediately knew that something was up the moment he laid his eyes on him.

Taehyun would usually greet him with a big smile on his face and maybe share an anecdote from his bus ride going to school, or jokingly complain about having to go up the stairs to the third years’ floor so early in the morning. Today, however, he just silently pulled a chair and sat beside him, linking their pinkies together underneath the desk and resting his head on Beomgyu’s shoulder.

He doesn’t say anything and keeps his eyes closed the entire time.

“Taehyun-ah, wanna spend lunch together?”

“Don’t you have to review later?” He asks.

“I have a free period today. I’ll review then.” He explains.

Beomgyu feels Taehyun nod beside him and he doesn’t ask any more questions after. He knew that the other probably wanted to tell him what was going on, but the bell would ring any minute now and he would have to go back to his own classroom. 

“I’m sorry I’m late today, hyung.” He said softly so that only the two of them could hear.

“Don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong.” Beomgyu says. 

He looks around briefly to check for wandering eyes before bringing up their intertwined hands from under the desk to press his lips against the back of Taehyun's hand. A brief kiss for comfort because he didn’t know what else to say to his boyfriend.

“Beomgyu, the bell will ring soon.” Soobin calls out, a few seats away from them.

He involuntarily sighs as they both look up at Soobin, who was giving them a warning that their time’s up already. He mouths a “ _thank you_ ” to him before standing up, pulling Taehyun up on his feet as well.

“I’ll go to you during lunch. Wait for me, okay?” Beomgyu tells him with a reassuring smile on his face. Taehyun reaches up to wrap his arms around Beomgyu’s neck for a brief second before making his way outside the classroom. 

He slumps back to his seat, upset about the fact that he had to wait a few more hours to make sure that Taehyun was alright. Time seems to be against him today because each hour passes by so painfully slow. Every subject felt like an eternity and it’s as if lunch break would never come. 

Once the bell rings, Beomgyu is up from his seat and sprinting down the stairs to reach Taehyun’s classroom. He waits by the window, just in case a teacher is still inside the room.

“Hyung, let’s go to the washroom.” Taehyun says as soon as he sees the older. 

Side by side, they pass through different hallways until they reach one of the washrooms that nobody really ever goes to because it was too far from any of the classrooms. 

According to Yeonjun, this particular washroom is notorious among the students for being a hideout if they wanted to skip classes because the vents were a bit too loud, masking the noise of anybody who would stay inside. Proven and tested by Beomgyu and Taehyun themselves, they have never gotten caught in the numerous lunch breaks that they've spent here.

They head towards the stall farthest from the entrance and once they’ve locked the door, Beomgyu reaches for the younger’s hands and pulls him in a tight embrace.

“You okay, baby?” He whispers into his year.

“Just a really bad day.” Taehyun replies in the same volume.

“Talk to me?”

Taehyun was breathing shakily against his neck and he pulled Beomgyu in closer. 

“My mom found your jacket in my closet. She started asking all these questions and I accidentally said your name ‘cause I panicked. I told her it wasn’t a big deal and that I would always exchange jackets with my friends. It would’ve been okay if only she liked you, but she doesn’t so… I don’t know if she’s suspecting anything but I’m scared. And I’m so fucking frustrated at how careless I was.”

Beomgyu doesn’t say anything because he doesn’t think the younger one is done just yet. He can still feel the tension in his shoulders. He rubs circles with his thumb on Taehyun’s back, encouraging him to continue.

“I’m frustrated at how stupid I was back then. I talked about you too much because I didn’t know I had a crush on you. All it did was make my parents suspicious of you. If I had known things would turn out like this, I would have been more careful. I don’t even understand why my parents don’t like you. You went with me to get a stupid piercing and suddenly they hate you because you’re apparently a bad influence on me. They won’t even give you a chance. I’m just so frustrated and tired...and scared. It feels so heavy, hyung.” His voice is a bit muffled but Beomgyu could hear the tremble in his words. 

“I’m sorry, baby. I wish things were different.” Beomgyu says. 

He really does. He hates how he can’t do anything to make things easier for Taehyun, or himself even. They both can’t do anything about their situation except deal with the heavy weight of their secret on their shoulders. Beomgyu isn’t as close to his parents like Taehyun was, so he can’t even bear to imagine how draining it must be for the other to lie about being in a relationship with someone. He feels guilty even, that he’s one of the reasons why Taehyun is having a hard time.

“I know it’s hard right now but you’ll be okay.” He says. Taehyun nods and takes a deep breath to calm himself down, exhaling slowly against Beomgyu’s neck.

“We’ll be okay.” 

It’s not much but he hopes those words could reassure the younger, even just a little.

“Hyung, can we stay like this? Just a little longer.” He asks.

It’s an unusual sight to see, but nobody is looking so they stay like this for a while— just standing in silence, holding each other tight in an embrace and basking in each other’s presence, desperate for comfort and closeness. 

  
  
  


* * *

**_Hyung_ **

**_Hyung_ **

**_Beomgyu hyung?_ **

**_Hyungie_ **

**_Choi Beomgyu_ **

**_Notice me :(_ **

**_Hyung?_ **

**_Baby_ **

  
  


**_hi yes im here_ **

  
  


**_How come you only reply when I call you that?_ **

**_I’m kidding_ **

**_But guess what!_ **

**_My parents allowed me to join the retreat_ **

  
  


**_R U SERIOUS????_ **

**_AKDSJJE_ **

**_DID THEY ALLOW YOU TO OVERNIGHT????_ **

  
  
  


**_It took a lot of convincing but they said yes!_ **

  
  


**_BRO UR POWER_ **

**_wait_ **

**_how did u get them to say yes tho_ **

**_you asked them before nd they said no_ **

  
  


**_I told them the retreat would help with spiritual healing and growth_ **

**_Plus I showed them my exam scores before asking permission again_ **

  
  


**_gosh ,, ur brain_ **

**_cant believe ur using ur high grades to get what u want_ **

**_dont forget_ **

**_u gotta be extra nice at home_ **

**_or else they might take back their yes_ **

**_jkjk_ **

  
  


**_Shut up_ **

**_I’m always nice_ **

**_Can I call?_ **

  
  


**_sure baby_ **

**_just give me a min_ **

**_ill be the one to call_ **

  
  
  


* * *

Studying in an all-boys catholic high school (surprisingly) has its perks, despite the suffocating environment, unreasonable strict rules, and the homophobic administration, of course. The school is having an overnight retreat outside school grounds and both Beomgyu and Taehyun were given permission by their parents to attend. 

To say that Beomgyu’s excited is a bit of an understatement.

He already had everything planned. Once it’s lights out, he would go room-hopping to Taehyun’s so they could sleep together. He would have to wake up extra early to sneak back into his room and avoid getting caught by the teachers, but it would all be worth it. He could tell just how excited Taehyun was at the chance of sleeping together because his goody-two-shoes self was the one who proposed the idea of sneaking out once everybody else was asleep. 

It’s definitely risky, but this opportunity doesn’t come around that often and who knows if they’ll ever get this chance again?

The universe must be really in their favor this time around because his assigned roommate is Soobin, and Taehyun's roommate is Kai. They’ve already talked about how they were gonna transfer rooms once the lights are out. The third years and second years are on different floors, making it much more difficult to not get caught while sneaking out, but Beomgyu had a good feeling about this. Besides, he was graduating soon. He should at least break a few (more) rules before leaving.

They had a long day of activities and it’s already past 10 o’clock in the evening by the time they’re sent back to their respective rooms to rest. 

Soobin is in the middle of telling a story when they hear a single knock on their door, followed by three fast consecutive ones. He’s the one who gets up to open the door, revealing Kai who is wrapped in his blanket, sporting a scared expression on his face.

“It was really dark outside and I almost screamed when I saw a plant. I thought it was something else.” Kai pouts, making his way to Beomgyu’s bed. 

“You would’ve woken up everybody in the building with how loud you are.” Soobin’s head is thrown back in silent laughter and he’s interrupted by the impact of Kai’s plushie smacking him across the face. 

“Shut up, hyung. You try sneaking out. I’m sure you would do the same.”

“I don’t think so.”

With the way the two were bickering, Beomgyu wouldn’t be surprised if a teacher comes knocking on their door to make them keep quiet. He pockets his phone (which he was supposed to surrender earlier this morning) and heads towards the door. 

“Thanks again, Kai. I’ll wake you up tomorrow when it’s time to switch back.” He says.

“Alright! Be careful, hyung. Sleep well!”

Kai was right, it really is dark outside with all the lights turned off. If he didn’t have his glasses on, he would probably bump into everything and wake up everyone on his floor. He moves as silently and as quickly as he possibly can, going down the stairs and passing by similar-looking doors before he reaches the one that had “ _Tae & Kai’s Room _” written on masking tape. 

He knocks once, pauses, then follows it with three consecutive ones without pauses in between.

Taehyun opens the door and Beomgyu can’t fight the smile that was forming from his lips as he closes the door behind him.

“Why are you smiling?” Taehyun had a huge stupid grin on his face which he was also trying to control. He probably looked the same in Taehyun’s eyes.

“Nothing. Why are _you_ smiling?” He throws back the question to him.

“Nothing.”

They’re both trying to muffle their giggling at this point, and it hasn’t even been a full minute since Beomgyu arrived in the room.

“Hyung, you’re gonna get us caught. You’re so noisy.” 

“No, _you’re_ the one who’s noisy.”

He pulls Taehyun in his arms and guides both of them towards the bed. Without letting go of each other, he removes both of their glasses, places them on the bedside table, and pulls the other down with him as he lies down on the bed.

It’s automatic, the way their legs tangled together as they lie on their sides, facing each other with their faces just a few centimeters apart. The silence that surrounds them is comforting. He removes the arm that was thrown over Taehyun’s waist to reach for his hand and link their pinkies together. 

“This feels weird. I’m used to us cuddling on the floor. It’s really warm...and soft.” Beomgyu confesses. The younger nods in agreement and laughs softly. 

“I like this. I like being this close to you.” Taehyun says. He leans forward to press his lips against Beomgyu’s— an innocent kiss. He does this two, three more times before he goes in much bolder. 

Beomgyu wants to savor this moment; memorize the weight of Taehyun’s body on his, the press of his fingertips on Taehyun’s waist, the gentle stroke of a thumb on his cheek, and the overwhelming feeling of content and happiness. He burns in his memory the sound of Taehyun’s sighs and whimpers that he could only hear because of the quiet and his hushed laughter when they pull apart for a second and catch each other’s eyes.

He can never get enough of moments like this, where it’s just the two of them together and there is no need to pretend or restrain themselves for being them.

When things start to get a bit too heated, they settle back on their sides, face to face with fingers intertwined.

“Hyung, I’m happy.” Taehyun says. “You make me really happy. It’s the kind of _‘happy’_ that I want to keep forever.”

“Isn’t forever a bit scary?” Beomgyu says.

“Yeah, it is.” He starts. “But I want to keep making you happy tomorrow, and the next day after that, and the day after that as well. If we add up all those tomorrows, then we’ll eventually get forever. Don’t you think?”

Beomgyu presses his lips against Taehyun’s in agreement.

“ _Forever_ ” with Taehyun sounds really good. He doesn’t know if he’s being naive to think this way or if it’s too early to tell, but he can see a future with him. If soulmates were an actual thing in this world, Beomgyu would like to think that he’s already found his.

He can hear his heart whispering a thousand “ _I love you’s_ ” and so much more. He’s never said it out loud before but he wants to. 

“What are you thinking about?” Taehyun asks.

_You’re the best. I’m so in love with you, Kang Taehyun._

“We should adopt a dog together in the future. Or maybe a parrot.” Beomgyu says.

“Hm… How about a snake?” He wonders out loud, with a hint of teasing in his tone. Beomgyu mirrors the smile on Taehyun’s face and answers. “If you do that I’ll make you sleep on the couch.”

“We should have a plant, first. If we can take care of it, then we adopt a dog.” Taehyun says, and he hums in agreement. 

“How about Hobak? Will he live with us?”

“Of course.” He scoffs. “Hobak’s my baby.”

“I thought I was your baby?” Beomgyu puts on his best puppy eyes and pretends to pout, but all he gets is a soft flick to his forehead and the sound of Taehyun’s suppressed laughter.

They get lost in their conversation that jumps from one topic to another, never running out of thoughts to share and stories to tell. Beomgyu tells him about his plans for college, the personal goals he’s setting for himself for the new year, and what songs he wants to learn how to play on the guitar. Taehyun listens and in return, he tells him about the new routine he’s built when he visits the gym, his favorite songs at the moment so Beomgyu could look into the chords for them, his favorite convenience store food, and his anxieties about entering senior year soon.

They don’t even realize how late it is already until Taehyun’s words are starting to trail off in the middle of telling a story.

“Baby, you’re falling asleep already.” Beomgyu points out.

“No...I’m not.”

“Come on, let’s go to sleep.” He proposes, but Taehyun shakes his head in disagreement.

“I want a kiss.” He says, a small pout forming on his face.

“I’ll give you one kiss and then let’s go to sleep already—”

“Nevermind. I don’t want one anymore.”

Beomgyu laughs at how adorable Taehyun was acting in his half-asleep state. He gives him a quick peck on the nose and smiles at how his eyes fluttered shut when his lips touched his skin.

“Taehyun?” 

He hums in response, but his eyes stay closed. 

The night is quiet and Beomgyu can hear his own heart telling him that he’s in love. 

The words forming at the tip of his tongue are new, but they aren’t unfamiliar. They’ve already said it to each other countless times, hidden in mundane phrases and linked pinkies.

“ _I love you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was rewatching the talk x today episode where they went to an arcade after school and was inspired to write this fic (because taegyu in their uniform screams “high school boyfriends” to me hehe)
> 
> thank you so much for checking this out and i would really appreciate some feedback in the comments + kudos !! just a little heads up but i might turn this into a series & write a sequel in the future
> 
> twitter: @midnightyun


End file.
